


Mocha Chip

by SailorChibi



Series: aro-ace Valentine fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aromantic Castiel, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dean Winchester, Bakery AU, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Coffeeshop AU, Dean is not very smooth, Dean is very interested in Cas, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel lives to be a little shit, M/M, castiel is blunt, dean appreciates that very much, embarrassing pick-up lines, gay Castie, happy endings, he just doesn't want anything else, non-established relationship, open communication, shitty pick-up lines, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Castiel was hot. So hot it hurt. Dean wanted him bad... but he knew better than to open up that door.





	Mocha Chip

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's is hard on an aro-ace woman like me... or I find it is. Part of my Valentine's tradition to write aro/ace fics instead.
> 
> Note: someone who is aromantic does not feel any romantic attraction. Their romantic orientation has nothing to do with their sexual orientation; they are two separate things.

“I’m going to marry you.”

The words are out before Dean really thinks about what he’s saying, and he hears Charlie snort beside him as the eyebrows of the guy standing in the doorway shoot _way_ up. Like, Dean didn’t even know that eyebrows could go that high. He feels his face starting to burn and wants nothing more than to grab the carton of milk in Charlie’s hand and drown himself.

“Or, alternatively, welcome to _Mocha Chip_ ,” Charlie says brightly, not even trying to hide her grin. “What can we get you?”

“Um, a chocolate chip frappuccino?” the guy says after a pause. “But… not a husband?”

Charlie snorts again and then breaks into laughter. Dean turns an even brighter shade of red and decides that the only thing he can do at this point is retreat. He heads back into the kitchen where the head baker, Gabriel, is actually crying from laughing so hard. Dean glares at him, but it probably loses a lot of impact considering that Gabriel just laughs that much harder.

“I hate you,” Dean says through gritted teeth.

Gabriel just shakes his head and, still laughing, walks out of the kitchen. There’s an excellent chance that Gabriel is going up front purely to mock him, so Dean sulks over to the sink and plunges his hands into a mountain of dirty dishes – at least he can’t hear any voices over the clink of cutlery and plates. Plus, doing the dishes might win him bonus points with the night crew. 

He can’t be blamed, right? The guy standing in the doorway was _hot_. Dark hair, damp from the rain and springing up in curls. Chapped pink lips below a set of startlingly blue eyes, and a strong jaw covered with stubble. Impossible to tell what his body looked like underneath a dowdy brown trenchcoat, but based on his face alone Dean _would_ get married purely to keep that in his bed.

Of course, there’s no chance that’ll ever happen. Dean has, now and forever, officially fucked up his chances of getting anywhere with the dude by proposing the second they met. He doesn’t even know if the dude is gay. It’s entirely possible that he’s narrowly avoided a severe ass-kicking, because in Dean’s experience most straight guys don’t appreciate being hit on by other men.

“Why did I get up this morning?” he asks the bubbles. They pop, which doesn’t give him an answer, but does fit his current mood so it’s not all bad.

He finishes scrubbing, still dwelling on his pathetic choice of pick-up lines and hoping that Charlie and Gabriel will have mercy and not pass this onto Sam, and turns on the water to rinse everything down. At some point, the café will invest in an industrial-sized dishwasher. It’s just that Dean can’t afford it, not yet. Call him crazy, but he believes in paying his employees a livable wage first and foremost. 

“Dean!” Charlie calls from the front. “Come out here.”

Figuring she needs help, he shuts the water off and dries his hands. He swaps out his damp apron for a clean one and walks back up front, tying the apron behind him. It never once crosses his mind that the hot dude might still be hanging around, so he almost walks into the counter when he looks up and sees that Charlie, Gabriel and the hot dude are all sitting around Charlie’s favorite table.

“I want you to formally meet your future husband,” Charlie says seriously, mouth twitching.

Dean is going to kill her. He considers running away again, but the thought of the teasing he’s already going to go through makes him drag himself over to the table and mutter, “Hi.”

“Hello,” the hot dude says. 

“Dean, this is my baby brother Castiel,” Gabriel says, smirk a mile wild. 

Gabriel’s brother? Gabriel’s _brother_?! Dean’s going to have to kill himself. “Hi,” he says again. “Sorry about the, uh, less than professional greeting.”

Castiel smiles. “I was a little surprised, but not entirely unhappy,” he says. “Especially once I found out that you were the Dean that Gabriel always talks about.”

Not entirely unhappy? Dean can work with that. He sits down beside Charlie. “Whatever Gabriel told you is a lie.”

“Hey! It’s not all a lie,” Gabriel says. “I can tell the truth.”

His protest is met with three identical looks of disbelief. 

“Riiiiiight,” Charlie says doubtfully. “Dean, Cas was just telling us about how he works for the same company as Sam.”

“In the accounting department, not legal,” Castiel says quickly. “But I’ve heard many good things about your brother. Sam’s reputation precedes him.”

Dean puffs up a little with pride. “Hell yeah it does. Sammy’s whip smart. He doesn’t like it there, though.”

“No one does,” Castiel says, serious but deadpan, and in spite of himself Dean grins. Hot and a sense of humor? Now he really regrets making a fool of himself. Still, it’s probably not a good idea to hit on Gabriel’s baby brother. Gabriel is already enough of a terror.

He holds that thought with him through the next few weeks, as Castiel begins visiting the café more and more. He really does have a wicked sense of humor, and, even in the middle of a shitty day, he can always make Dean laugh. He’s kind of weird and quirky, but not in a bad way – just in a way that makes Dean really, really want to take Castiel to bed.

Still, Dean’s been down this road before. He’s dated friends. He even seriously dated Lisa, but she took off as soon as she fell in love with some guy she was working with. That night was one of the worst of Dean’s life, and the image of Lisa, standing in the doorway with tears running down her face, telling him that she can’t be in a relationship where she doesn’t get what she gives, will haunt him forever.

It’s just not worth the inevitable pain. One-night stands are the way to go. Easy, quick and fun. Dean doesn’t need or want a partner no matter what Sam says. Would it be nice to have a roommate to share rent? Sure. Would it be nice to have someone to lean against while watching TV? Yeah. Would it be nice to have a date for functions? Of course. Is it worth having to do all that romantic crap people inevitably expect out of him? Hell no.

And asking Castiel out for a one night stand just isn't gonna work. Not now that Dean knows Castiel's guilty pleasure is Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or his favorite kind of beer, or that he's got a serious thing for a well-made burger. He likes having Castiel as a friend way too much to risk crossing that line and inevitably losing him. So he jerks off a lot and pretends like the sight of Castiel bending over doesn't immediately give him a raging boner.

This self denial is actually working until the Friday night that they go out to a bar together, after Charlie literally kicked Dean out of the café and told him to go blow off some steam. Dean pretends he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but that’s pretty hard to do when Castiel walks into the bar and certain parts of Dean immediately perk up and take notice. Goddamn but Castiel wears blue like no one else.

“Hi Dean,” Castiel says, and it’s like watching a flower greet the sun: his whole face brightens as he slides into the seat beside Dean.

“Hi,” Dean croaks, throat dry. He really needs to get laid. He glances quickly over the bar, wondering if there’s anyone around who might be up for a quick fuck. A woman standing by the pool table catches his eyes and winks. Dean smiles back at her, but even though she’s gorgeous, he’s not feeling it. He’s more in the mood to be fucked today. Maybe by a tall, dark-haired man…

Christ. It’s like his brain is possessed. Possessed by Castiel. He tosses back the rest of his beer and lifts a hand to catch Jo’s attention. He can see the amusement in her eyes when she brings them over two more beers. Dean glares at her, silently daring her to say a word. She just grins, the little shit, and nods a greeting to Castiel before walking away to serve more customers.

“So,” Castiel says.

“So?” Dean echoes. Maybe that dude at the end of the bar?

“I would like to fuck you tonight, if you’re amenable.”

Dean chokes on his beer. “W-what?” he gasps, convinced he heard that wrong.

But no. Castiel looks over at him, all calm and sincere, and goes, “I would like to fuck you.”

Holy shit. Dean swallows and coughs and wonders he did to deserve this. “Cas, that – that sounds awesome, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not into the whole… dating thing.”

Castiel’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “I don’t want to date you. I want to fuck you.”

“I… what?” Dean says helplessly, not sure if he should be pissed or not. Apparently he’s not good enough to date, but good enough to fuck? What?

“I’m aromantic,” Castiel says, very slowly, like he thinks Dean’s an idiot or drunk. “I’m not interested in dating. Gabriel mentioned that you were aromantic too.”

“You’re… you’re aromantic?” Dean’s mouth falls open. It’s probably a stupidly unattractive look, but he can’t help it. He’s met a couple other aromantic people before at those stupid meetings Sam made him go to. But both of them had been asexual as well. Judging from the hungry way Castiel is looking at him, he’s definitely not asexual.

“Yes. Gay, but aromantic. Gabriel knows I have trouble meeting people. He said that at least we could fuck each other and that would be a step in the right direction.” Castiel rolls his eyes before looking back at Dean. “He didn’t tell you?”

“No. That little fucker,” Dean says, suddenly realizing that Gabriel’s probably been having the time of his life for the past two months. “I’m aro and bisexual.”

Castiel nods, mouth twitching. “I know. Gabriel told me that much, at least.”

“You’re aro. Son of a bitch.” Dean drops his head into his hands with a groan. All those days of denying himself for nothing. “I’m gonna kill your brother.”

“I won’t stop you. We could have been fucking a long time ago.” Castiel pauses and fiddles with the label on his beer. “That is, if you’re interested. I assumed you hadn’t made a move on me because you thought I would want more, but I suppose you might not find me attractive.”

Dean stares. “Are you kidding me? Dude, you’re like a walking wet dream. I proposed to you when you walked into the bakery, remember?”

“I thought that might’ve been something Gabriel asked you to do,” Castiel admits. “My parents frequently ask me when I’m going to settle down and get married. Gabriel thinks it’s hilarious.”

“Your brother has a twisted sense of humor. I try not to encourage it,” Dean says dryly. “No, I don’t even want to get married but I was dead serious. You’re that hot.”

Castiel blushes a little. “Then… may I fuck you tonight?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean says, maybe a little too enthusiastically, but he’s been literally dreaming about this. He pushes his beer away – possibly the first beer he’s ever left behind in his life – and seizes Castiel’s arm. Castiel laughs and gets up. They leave two twenties on the bar and leave quickly; what follows is the fastest drive home of Dean’s life, followed by a night of fantastic sex.

In the morning, Gabriel takes one look at the hickies decorating Dean’s neck and cracks up. Dean shoves him half-heartedly but can’t bring himself to be too angry. Not when he has another night with Castiel to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
